Can You Survive 19: Stone Age
Can You Survive 19: The Stone Age was the nineteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series and the sixth non-alias season since its inception. The game began on January 7, 2016. On day one they were split into two different civilizations. They were told that each civilization needed to cast a vote. This person would be banished from their civilization until further notice. They were also told to pick a number between 1-13. On day two, each civilization was split into two tribes. On day 11, the two tribes in each civilization merged together. On day 13, the civilizations twist ended and the two civilizations mixed together to form three new tribes. On day 21, the three tribes dissolved into two tribes. On day 24, the tribes merged. The live season finale was held on Thursday February 18th. In the end, Ricky beat out Dalton and Tyler in a 6-2-2 vote. Jesse was named Player of the Season and Mateusz was named Favorite of the Season. Production Production for the nineteenth season began during the duration of season 18. Brandon is back as the main host for the season. Joining him are Julie, Caroline, Patrick, and Tommy. Applications for this season went out on December 2, 2015. The cast was contacted on Christmas Day. The game began on January 7, 2016. Twists * Civilizations - On day one, the cast was split into two civilizations. Each civilization was made up of two tribes. The tribes within each civilization would compete against each other for the first few rounds. * Discovery of Fire - On day one, everyone was told to pick a number between one and thirteen. Each number corresponded with a power that would help them in the game. Unlike previous seasons, these powers had to be played with their vote. They could not be played at the live vote reveal. It was discovered pretty quickly that each number corresponded with a hidden immunity idol. * Captives - On day fourteen, the tribes swapped. At the beginning of each round following, they were to select a captive. If their tribe ended up winning the challenge, their captive would head to the losing tribe's Judgement Ceremony. While there, they would be able to talk to that tribe and cast a vote. However, the captive could not use their idol while being a captive. * The Lookout Cave - The Lookout Cave held the four people voted out between the first swapand second swap - Mikki, Christian, Mateusz, and Frank. They competed in an endurance challenge in which Mateusz won and became the final member of the jury. Castaways Twenty-six castaways were chosen to compete. They were split into four tribes on day two. They are named after cities within the countries of Ethiopia and Somalia - Hadar, Mendi, Bargaal, and Salahly. The merged tribe was named Waluigi by the players remaining in the game at that time. Casey was drunk one night and tried to vote for Waluigi, then went on to call Samm the name as well. It was named after that. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Future Appearances: Hugo, Mateusz, and Molly later competed in Frozen Tundra finishing in 20th, 19th, and 9th respectively. Dalton, Devon, Jesse, and Ricky later competed in Legends finishing in 23rd, 22nd, 12th, and 20th respectively. Sam later competed in Oregon Trail finishing in 15th. Casey later competed in The Saga finishing in 10th. The Colony: Tyler later competed in Genesis finishing in 4th. Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes * Round 1 - Casey, Christian, Constance, Jesse, Keith, and William played their Idols. Because Ashley was the only one from her tribe not to play her idol, she was eliminated from the game. * Round 2 - Ethan, Frank, and Hugo played their Idols. * Round 3 - Constance was removed from the game * Round 4 - Ethan was removed from the game. * Round 5 - Dalton played his Idol. * Round 8 - Tyler played his Idol on Dalton. Allan, Lexi, and Taylor played their Idols on themselves. There was a tie between Hugo and Devon. Everyone else participated in a revote. * Round 9 - Sam played his Idol. * Round 10 - Hugo quit the game. Ryan played his Idol. * Round 13 - Ricky played his Idol. Trivia *With 26 people, this is the largest cast for this series. *This season featured the most Idols is any season with 26. *Nine people were voted out with Idols in their pockets. *During round one, Ashley was automatically eliminated from the game when everyone on her tribe played their Idols except for her. This is the first time all votes at a tribal were nullified resulting in an automatic elimination. *Constance and Ethan were removed from the game for breaking the rules. This is the first time this has happened since season 2. *On day 29, Hugo decided to quit the game. Weirdly enough, he quit at 11th place which is the same placement as Kim when she quit in the previous season. He was not added to the jury.